Network devices may perform hashing for a variety of reasons. For example, a network device may compute multiple hashes for each route and/or flow when programming a routing or forwarding table. In another example, a network device may compute multiple hashes for each route used to create a probabilistic route programming filter. Additionally or alternatively, a network device may compute multiple hashes for route and/or flow lookup.
Unfortunately, such hashing may consume a vast amount of computing resources in network devices. Such hashing may also take a lot of computing time, thereby slowing down the network devices and/or impairing their performance. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses, systems, and methods for increasing hashing efficiency in network devices.